


Another Day In Hollywood

by maria_soederberg



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Phoebe doesn’t have it easy on the set of Nothing Tender. The first day at set after the audition everything went wrong. And also, on the other days, she made a lot of mistakes. Will she be able to save her life in Hollywood? Will she be able to impress Matt?





	Another Day In Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Phoebe Menashi
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 7 minutes

Another awful day on set is over. Everything went wrong just like the first days. Phoebe forgot the text; she couldn’t make the feelings right. And Markus made her even more nervous. But the most terrible thing was that Matt saw everything, again. Since she is very young, she has a crush on Matt. The only thing she ever wanted to do was make him see what a talented person she is. But now she did the complete opposite.

Today is another day on set, even after the training in Victoria’s trailer she doesn’t feel ready. She is nervous again.

What if I forget the text again? Will I disappoint everyone again? When I fuck this up Chaz will lose his job.

Her hands are shaking while she put on her clothes, brushes her teeth.  
During her breakfast, she checked her phone – one new message from Matt.

 

Hey,  
I just wanted to make sure if you are okay? Yesterday wasn’t the best day you had. Don’t worry everyone started like this. I will be there today. And you will do amazing.

 

Love Matt.

 

It doesn’t make it better that he is there. Now she is again in the same situation. She wants to make him proud and also, she doesn’t want to lose this job, so she has to try really hard to get this right. After 5 minutes of trying to eat something, she gave it up. Phoebe is just too nervous to eat something, so she gets her keys and drives to the set.

 

At the set, everyone is already there.

Am I too late?

She checks the time.

No, I am 20 minutes too early and the film hasn’t even started yet.

“Look who is fashionably late." Victoria murmurs under her breath.

She doesn’t respond and just walks to her set. Today she is with Matt at the scene. She sits down on the chair that is behind the camera and waits for the filming to start.

“Hey.”

She looks up and looks into his beautiful brown eyes. Every time she looks at him, she falls in love with him even more. He smiles at her and takes a chair and sits next to her.

“Hi." She responded short and quiet.

But she looks down very fast again.

"Are you alright?"

She nods and looks at her phone.

“You are not. You know I am here right? I will listen.”

“I know. But I am fine. Just let this get over with.” She stands up and goes to the set. Matt looks after her bewildered but doesn’t push it further.

 

After the scene is finished, Phoebe’s work for today is done. Before Matt could reach her to talk with her, Teja is right next to her.

“This was good. Compared to yesterday it was amazing. Markus is gone, so will you join us tonight?”

“Us? That means who?”

“Um... Matt, Victoria and me, I guess. Maybe some other people will be there too.”

“Sorry I have to meet up with Chaz. Maybe another time.”

Before Teja could say something, Phoebe is already out of the room. On other days she would’ve taken a short way home but today she is taking a long way.

“Wait! Phoebe!” A voice behind her screams.

She knows immediately who it is. When he is next to her, he takes her arm and pulls her around.

“Please, tell me what I have done?"

She sighs. "Nothing. It’s just- ah it’s nothing. I have to go. You heard it; I have to meet Chaz.”

He doesn’t let go and looks in her eyes. "Is it because of yesterday?”

“You want the truth?”

“Yes, that’s why I am here asking you.”

“Well good.” She takes a deep breath in. She knows whatever she will say now, will ruin everything they had. Even if she doesn’t know what exactly this is between them. But kissing each other, going out on a date and to want each other is something.

But it’s just me who feels like this.

“Well, you’re an amazing, talented, good looking and popular actor. You can do everything. No, wait you have everything. You never do mistakes. You never disappoint anyone, while I am the complete opposite. I disappoint everyone. I disappoint Teja, I mean she was the one who thought I should go to the audition. I disappoint Markus who decided to take me in his film. And I disappoint you! The person I have a crush on since I am 14 years old. And I know I will ruin everything now but working with you is amazing. Don’t get me wrong. But next to you I am nothing. And look at Victoria or at all the other ladies in Hollywood. You could have them all. What do you want with someone like me - someone who will never be like them? So, I will work with you in front of the camera, but I can’t be with you behind the cameras because I fell in love with you. So, it’s out. Here you have your truth. Are you satisfied?”

Matt let her go while she was saying all those things. He can’t believe she said those things. All he can do is staring at her.

“Yeah forget what I said." She turned around and is going away.

But before she could cross the street, she felt a hand on her wrist. Matt pulls her towards her and kisses her hard on her lips. His other hand he puts around her waist. He let go of her hand and put this hand through her hair. At first, Phoebe was too shocked to respond, but then she kissed him back. Her hands travel in his neck and his hair. In the middle of the street, they kiss each other. After some time, they needed to separate because they need to get some air. Matt leans his forehead against hers. He cups her cheeks.

“I don’t know who made you believe that you’re not worth it, but you are amazing. You are a wonderful person. You are a talented, good looking person. And I do mistakes too. But one mistake I won’t do is letting you go. Phoebe Menashi, I love you since I saw you at the party. It’s like I know you for a very long time. And I will make you believe my words.” She cuddles in his arms and lays her head on his chest, listening to his fast heartbeat. Matt holds her close.

“And you are not scared to be seen with me?”

“I will never be scared to be seen with you. Phoebe, I love you! And everyone can know that. My heart belongs to you and no one else." He kisses her on her hair and stroke little circles on her back.

“I love you too Matt. And I just can’t believe someone like you would want me." She looks up at him.

“I hope one day you will understand and believe why." He kisses her again. “Shall I bring you home?"

She nods. "And Matt?"

He takes her hand and walks towards his car. “Yes?”

“Can you teach me some acting skills? I don’t want to have a bad day again."

He opens the door for her and smiles. "Of course, I won’t leave your side. I will learn with you the text; I will give you some tips and teach you the most important skills. And I will support you every day."

Phoebe has to smile. She can’t believe that the hottest actor of Hollywood wants to be with her. They both sit in the car and drives to her place and both are very happy to be together. The whole next days Matt is preparing her for the filming. And every day Phoebe becomes a better actress. And she knows together with Matt she will be happy for a very long time. And who knows what the future holds for them?


End file.
